Энакин Скайуокер
неизвестно |Дата смерти=4 ПБЯ |Место смерти= Звезда Смерти II, рядом с Эндором. |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=*1,35 м (ребенок) *1,85 м (взрослый) *2,02 (как Дарт Вейдер, в его костюме) }} |Цвет волос=Блондинистые (ребенок); Русые (взрослый); нет (после дуэли на Мустафаре) |Цвет глаз=голубой; желтый и красный на Темной стороне |Имплантанты=Механическая рука-протез (Энакин) протезы рук и ног, система жизнеобеспечения (Дарт Вейдер) |era=*Восход Империи *Восстание |Принадлежность=*Криминальная империя Гардуллы Старшего (как Энакин) *Магазин Ватто (как Энакин) *Орден джедаев (как Энакин) *Галактическая Республика (как Энакин и Вейдер) *Орден ситов (как Вейдер) *Галактическая Империя (как Вейдер) |Учителя= *Оби-Ван Кеноби (Анакин) *Ки-Ади-Мунди (временно) *Дарт Сидиус (Дарт Вейдер) |Ученики= *Асока Тано (ученик джедай) *Гален Марек (секретный ученик Сит) *Antinnis Tremayne (Ученик темный джедай) *Halmere (Ученик темный джедай) *Lanu Pasiq (Ученик темный джедай) *Gwellib Ap-Llewff (Ученик темный джедай) *Гален Марек {Секретный Сит ученик) *Старкиллер (Секретный сит ученик) *Темный ученик (Секретный сит ученик) *Карис (Ученик темный джедай) *Вост Тин (Ученик темный джедай) *Хетрир (Ученик темный джедай) *Риллао (Ученик темный джедай) *Люмия (Ученик темный джедай) *Флинт (Ученик темный джедай) }} 'Энакин Скайуокер''' ( , сокращенно Эни 42 ДБЯ — 4 ПБЯ) — легендарный чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, который служил Галактической Республике как рыцарь-джедай, позже служивший Галактической Империи и командующий её войсками, как Лорд ситов Дарт Вейдер. Рожденный от Шми Скайуокер, в юности стал тайным мужем сенатора Набу, Падме Амидалы Наберри. Он был отцом джедая Гранд-мастера Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедай Леи Органы-Соло и дедом Бена Скайуокера. Далекими потомками Энакина Скайуокера были Нат, Кол и Кейд Скайуокеры. Хотя, будучи взрослым, Энакин стал ключевой фигурой в галактике, он имел низкое происхождение. Первые годы своей жизни он провел на Татуине вместе со своей матерью в качестве раба. В 32 ДБЯ Скайуокер встретился с мастером-джедаем Квай-Гон Джинном и Падме Амидалой, королевой Набу. Вскоре после этого Энакин победил на гонках Бунта Ив Классик, тем самым завоевав свободу у проспорившего хозяина Уотто, и, с трудом оставив мать, улетел с Татуина вместе с Квай-Гоном. На Набу, несмотря на свой юный возраст, он отважился принять участие в битве против Торговой федерации, что, как ни странно, увенчалось успехом: Энакин уничтожил центр контроля дроидов. Вскоре после этого он вступил в Орден джедаев, став падаваном Оби-Вана Кеноби. Джедаи верили (и были правы), что Энакин - Избранный, который, согласно пророчеству джедаев, должен был восстановить баланс Силы, уничтожив ситов. Поэтому Совет принял его, несмотря на нежелание по причине непригодного для начала обучения возраста и его страха за мать, который мог привести на тёмную сторону.«Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» Скайуокер и Кеноби путешествовали вместе на многие задания в последующее десятилетие. В 22 ДБЯ Энакин вновь встретился с Падме Амидалой, экс-королевой Набу, а теперь сенатором от сектора Чоммелл. Ему было дано задание сопровождать и охранять Падме из-за роста опасности во время Сепаратистского кризиса. Они оба сражались в битве на Джеонозисе, которая послужила началом Войн клонов. В разгар этих событий Энакин тяжело принял смерть его матери от рук тускенских райдеров. После битвы на Джеонозисе, Энакин и Падме тайно поженились вопреки запрету Ордена джедаев на браки.«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» Скайуокер сражался в Войнах клонов рядом со своим учителем и в 22 ДБЯ стал рыцарем-джедаем, после чего взял в обучение падавана Асоку Тано. На протяжении всего конфликта Энакин прославился своими подвигами, его стали называть "Героем без страха". Скайуокер и Кеноби, хотя больше не были учителем и учеником, продолжали сражаться вместе, получив признание и став грозной парой для Сепаратистов. Несмотря на всё это, Энакин нёс в себе тяжелое чувство потери и, к тому же, неуравновешенность и гнев. Это стало очевидным после того, как в битве за Корусант он обезглавил безоружного Графа Дуку. Затем он узнал, что Падме ждёт ребенка, и в этот момент к нему стали являться видения о смерти жены (такие же, как перед смертью его матери). Его неспособность контролировать свои эмоции привела Энакина его к ужасной смуте: он стал подозревать джедаев, копил всё больше гнева, и вскоре пал на тёмную сторону, полагая, что это единственный способ спасти Падме от смерти. Он поклялся в верности своему новому учителю Дарту Сидиусу, ранее известному как Верховный канцлер Палпатин, и стал Дартом Вейдером. Была основана Галактическая Империя, во главе которой встал Палпатин в качестве Императора, после чего Вейдер возглавил атаку на Храм и другие джедаи были уничтожены по приказу 66. Менее ста джедаев осталось в живых , в том числе двое магистров: Гранд-мастер Йода и старый учитель Энакина, Оби-Ван Кеноби. Вскоре Вейдеру пришлось сразиться с ним на огненной планете Мустафар. Несмотря на свои новые тёмные способности, он был побеждён, и, после того, как Оби-Ван отсёк ему ноги и руку, упал прямо рядом с лавовой рекой и загорелся. Кеноби не стал дожидаться смерти бывшего ученика, полагая, что после таких серьёзных ранений он не выживет. Но Дарт Сидиус, чтобы сохранить жизнь Вейдера, заключил его в тёмный костюм жизнеобеспечения, который он будет носить до конца жизни. В это время у Вейдера родились двое детей: Люк и Лея, о существовании которых он не подозревал.«Эпизод III: Месть ситов» Став лордом ситов, Вейдер обратился ужасной бедой для джедаев, так как он продолжил их истребление вплоть до 1 ПБЯ. Расширяя власть и владения Императора, Тёмный лорд всё время путешествовал по Галактике для подавления повстанческих выступлений и ареста коррумпированных имперских чиновников . Вейдер планировал произвести впечатление на своего учителя перед его свержением, и для этого нашёл, обучил тёмной стороне и натренировал "секретного" ученика по имени Гален Марек не только для обнаружения и уничтожения оставшихся джедаев, но и для выслеживания и уничтожения врагов Императора. Однако, предательство Вейдера позволило Мареку перейти на светлую сторону и пожертвовать собою ради спасения лидеров Альянса за восстановление Республики, что в итоге привело к началу гражданской войны. После этого Вейдер продолжал тренировать учеников, но уже под контролем Сидиуса, в том числе Флинта и будущую Леди сит Люмию. В 0 ПБЯ первая Звезда Смерти, великое супероружие Империи, было уничтожено молодым пилотом-повстанцем. После этого Вейдер был одержим мыслью о раскрытии личности этого пилота и провел следующие несколько лет в поисках. В итоге он узнал, что этим пилотом был Люк Скайуокер и сделал вывод, что это его сын, родившийся перед смертью Падме. Вейдер продолжал сражаться против повстанцев, в то время как планировал обратить сына на тёмную сторону, сделать союзником и с его помощью убить Императора. Вскоре после битвы на Хоте, Вейдер сразился со своим сыном и сказал ему, что он его отец, но Люк отказался верить. Дарт Сидиус, однако, знал о планах Вейдера и сам начал задумывать план для превращения Люка в нового ученика. В 4 ПБЯ обе стороны сошлись на Эндоре, чтобы решить судьбу галактики. Люк при встрече сдался Вейдеру, надеясь вернуть его на светлую сторону. В тронном зале второй Звезды Смерти Сидиус попытался обратить Люка, используя страх за близких и ярость в дуэли с отцом. Люк победил Вейдера, но поборол в себе тёмную сторону и объявил себя джедаем, таким же как и отец. Тогда Сидиус решил убить Люка молниями Силы и в этот момент внутри Энакина пал Дарт Вейдер. Он вернулся на светлую сторону, чтобы спасти своего сына. Он спас его, убив Императора, но сам был смертельно ранен молниями и вскоре после этого умер - однако умер теперь как джедай, искупив свою вину, сохранив сына и выполнив пророчество Избранного. Биография До рождения (за 42 ДБЯ) thumb|180px|right|Энакин Скайуокер, возникший в видении как лорд ситов, которым он станет в будущем За тысячи лет до своего рождения образ Энакина Скайуокера как Дарта Вейдера возник в видении мастера-джедая Ку'Анилии помимо сына, Люка Скайуокера, и потомка, Кейда Скайуокера, а также Зейна Керрика. Всех четверых позже так или иначе коснулся Талисман Муура. Видение также показало Карнесса Муура, сотни ракгулов, и пылающий город. Мать Энакина, Шми Скайуокер, утверждала, что он был зачат без отца, но не могла объяснить, как это произошло. Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн выдвинул теорию, согласно которой мальчик был рожден по воле Силы. Также существовало предположение, что рождение Энакина было частью эксперимента лорда ситов Дарта Плэгиса по обретению бессмертия.The New Essential Chronology Ранние годы (42 ДБЯ - 32 ДБЯ) thumb|200px|left|Энакин и Шми Скайуокеры прибыли на Татуин. Энакин Скайуокер родился в 42 ДБЯ. Согласно историческим исследованиям Ворена На'ала, родной планетой Скайуокера являлся Татуин, однако сам Энакин предполагал, что он только вырос на засушливой планете, куда прибыл в возрасте около трех лет. На протяжении всего детства Скайоукер был не более, чем собственностью. Когда ему было примерно 4 года, его вместе с матерью купила Гардулла Хатт. Спустя годы Гардулла проиграла мальчика с матерью в гонках на подах тойдарианцу, торговцу запчастями по имени Уотто. Будучи одаренным ребенком, Энакин преуспевал в математике и технике, но также он был смелым и предприимчивым. Мальчик часто рисковал собой, чтобы помочь другим, при этом не особо рассчитывая на вознаграждение за свои действия. Даже в столь раннем возрасте Скайуокер мог починить или смастерить что угодно. Доказательство тому – создание им протокольного дроида C-3PO и гоночного пода. И то, и другое было собрано из найденных частей и почти закончено, когда Энакину было девять лет. В возрасте пяти лет Скайуокер забрался в дюны, чтобы отогнать стадо бант от охотников, хоть и почти обессилел от жары и истощения. Некоторое время спустя после торга с джавами Энакин нашел раненого таскенского рейдера и заботился о нем, пока его не забрали соплеменники. Вскоре после гонок Бунта Ив Скайуокер, его друг Китстер Банаи и несколько других малолеток едва избежали ссоры с Гардуллой. Услышав о ребенке, который был пойман Себульбой в надежде продать его Гардулле, Энакин с друзьями переоделись джавами и прокрались в поместье Гардуллы, чтобы освободить пропавшего ребенка. В возрасте примерно девяти лет Скайуокер впервые узнал о сите. Разбирая груды мусора у Уотто, Энакин случайно активировал поврежденную голограмму, заглушаемую плачем и криками, в которой упоминалось слово «сит». Ошеломленный мальчик поспешил к бывшему члену республиканского истребительного корпуса, который раньше рассказывал ему об ангелах с лун Иего. Потрясенный пилот рассказал о старых и новых войнах ситов, которые велись 4 000 и 1 000 лет назад, об их сражениях друг с другом, которые обернулись их собственной гибелью. Он рассказал об убеждении, что один лорд ситов все же выжил и продолжил существование ордена до настоящего времени. Скайуокер не знал, что такие слухи скоро сыграют важную роль в его жизни. Обнаружение В 32 ДБЯ жизнь Скайуокера навсегда изменилась. По случайности, во время работы в магазине Уотто Анакин встретил мастера-джедая Квай-Гона Джинна, гунгана Джар-Джар Бинкса, R2-D2 и девушку - Падме Амидалу. Девушка настолько очаровала Скайуокера, что он спросил, не ангел ли она. Девушка на самом деле была королевой Набу, переодетой в простую служанку. Когда стала надвигаться песчаная буря, Анакин предложил своим новым друзьям укрыться в доме, где он жил с матерью. Там Джинн и Амидала вместе со Скайуокерами обсуждали способы прекращения их невольного пребывания на Татуине по пути на Корусант, вызванного поломкой гипердрайва. Сочувствующий им Анакин вызвался участвовать в гонках на подах – чрезвычайно опасных соревнованиях. Выигранных денег должно было хватить на восстановление космического корабля. Хотя Шми Скайуокер поначалу возражала, Анакин повторил ее слова о том, что «все проблемы во вселенной от того, что никто никому не помогает». После этого женщина неохотно разрешила сыну участвовать в гонках. Перед гонками Джинн заключил с Уотто пари о том, что в случае выигрыша Скайуокер получит свободу. Однако Уотто выдвинул одно условие – он бросит игральную кость, если выпадет синий, свободу получит Анакин, если красный – его мать. Выпал красный, однако Джинн с помощью Силы повернул кубик синей гранью. Тойдарианец, будучи уверенным в проигрыше мальчика, согласился с результатом. Причина его уверенности была очевидна: людям не хватает быстроты реакции для управления столь быстрым транспортом. Однако скрытая в Скайуокере чувствительность к Силе, проявлявшаяся в форме ограниченной способности к предвидению, создавала впечатление, что мальчик обладает молниеносными рефлексами. В то же время Скайуокер, мечтавший стать джедаем, но мало знавший о Силе, считал свою чувствительность к Силе интуицией, которая подсказывает ему, как следует поступать. Скайуокер выиграл гонку, и Джинн смог освободить его. Однако мастер-джедай не смог выкупить Шми, и Анакину пришлось выбирать между жизнью с матерью на Татуине и судьбой джедая, о которой он мечтал. Скайуокер решил уехать с Куай-Гоном, но он пообещал вернуться, чтобы освободить мать. Даже после победы в Битве за Набу, в которой участвовали Скайуокер с друзьями, ни джедаи, ни Республика не предприняли ничего для ее освобождения. Обязанности джедая не позволяли Анакину самостоятельно освободить мать, тем не менее она была выкуплена у Уотто фермером-влагодобытчиком Клиггом Ларсом. После отъезда в Мос-Эспа Джинн и Скайуокер добрались до королевского корабля Набу, но были атакованы ситом Дартом Молом, который должен был захватить королеву Амидалу. Пока Джинн сражался с ситом, Энакин побежал предупредить тех, кто уже был на борту. Корабль поднялся, и, после спасения Джинна, они покинули Татуин, направившись на Корусант. По пути на Корусант Скайуокер еще больше привязался к Амидале и подарил ей на память медальон, который сам вырезал из дерева джапур. Годы спустя Падме была похоронена с этим медальоном в руках. Прибыв на Корусант, Скайуокер предстал перед Высшим советом джедаев и прошел испытания, поскольку Джинн был убежден, что Анакин – Избранный и должен быть выучен на джедая. Способности Скайуокера укрепили уверенность Джинна, но Совет был настроен скептично. Джинн вызвался обучить Анакина после того, как его нынешний падаван, Оби-Ван Кеноби, пройдет испытания, но ему было отказано. Скайуокера нашли слишком взрослым для начала обучения, и Совет счёл, что его прежний опыт помешает тренировкам. В частности, он испытывал страх и гнев, оставшиеся от жизни раба, эмоции, которые смешались с расставанием с матерью и домом. Магистры считали, что он не сможет достигнуть уровня бесстрастности, который требуется от члена Ордена джедаев. Кеноби, пораженный невероятным содержанием мидихлориан в крови Скайуокера (более двадцати тысяч) и сильным потенциалом, поначалу согласился с решением Совета. Не имея возможности ни остаться где бы то ни было на Корусанте, ни вернуться на Татуин, Скайуокер последовал за своими друзьями на Набу. В итоге Скайуокер принял участие в Битве за Набу, в сражении на орбите планеты. После случайного вступления в схватку, спустя мгновения после того, как лейтенант Гэвин Сайкс разрушил генератор щита, Анакин в одиночку уничтожил орбитальную станцию управления дроидами изнутри, выведя таким образом из строя наземные силы Торговой Федерации и предотвратив гибель армии гунганов. Тем не менее, победа была омрачена смертью Джинна, убитого Дартом Молом. Умирая, мастер-джедай взял с Оби-Вана обещание обучить Скайуокера. Совет неохотно разрешил Кеноби взять Анакина в падаваны, хотя и посчитал, что это будет слишком тяжелый ученик для юного джедая. Тем временем Палпатин, новоизбранный верховный канцлер Республики, пообещал следить за успехами Скайуокера с большим интересом. Это стало началом долгой дружбы между джедаем и правителем Республики. Юность(32 ДБЯ - 22 ДБЯ) Энакин стал самонадеянным и трудным юношей, отчасти в связи со своим быстрым превращением из раба в надежду Ордена джедаев. Его врожденные способности thumb|left|178px|Скайуокер, сразу после вступления в Орден джедаевмгновенно поставили его выше ровесников, что питало его самолюбие и заставляло отдаляться от других учеников его возраста. Он часто рисовался, выступал против мнения старших и не выказывал особого уважения Оби-Вану, на которого смотрел несколько свысока. Несмотря на это он говорил, что Оби-Ван ему как отец, и утверждал, что тот обладает мудростью магистра Йоды и силой мастера Винду. Но эти хвалы были всего лишь еще одним проявлением высокомерия Скайуокера, поскольку тот считал себя во многом сильнее учителя и чувствовал, что Кеноби его сдерживает. Его отношения с учителем были запутанными и противоречивыми, отчасти из-за того, что сам Оби-Ван сомневался, достаточно ли у него способностей для того, чтобы обучить Энакина. Разочаровываясь, Скайуокер обращался за советами к другому наставнику: верховному канцлеру Палпатину. Дружба Палпатина и Энакина продолжалась, и канцлер тешил самолюбие джедая похвалами. Возможно, такая поддержка также приводила к несдержанности Скайуокера – когда Оби-Ван поучал или упрекал падавана, канцлер утверждал, что Энакин вел себя правильно, и у юноши никогда не возникало стремления менять свое поведение. Ученик Оби-Вана Отношения Энакина и Оби-Вана начались со сложностями. Оби-Ван был не единственным, кто видел потенциал мальчика и чувствовал его опасность. Единственной причиной, по которой он взялся за обучение, было последнее желание его умирающего учителя, Квай-Гона. Он отнесся к этому как к обязанности, хотя и чувствовал, что не сможет обучить Энакина должным образом. С другой стороны, Скайуокер знал о том, что он отличался от остальных. Энакин сохранял свою индивидуальность, не желая меняться. Тем не менее, он относился к Оби-Ван практически как к отцу, которого у него никогда не было. Постепенно между учителем и учеником установились своеобразные отношения привязанности. На Корусанте Энакин не оставил своего увлечения техникой, и в залах Храма джедаев появлялись созданные им дроиды. Все еще гоняясь за приключениями, в возрасте двенадцати лет он раздобыл пару гоночных крыльев и в тайне от всех участвовал в чрезвычайно опасных и незаконных заездах, проводившихся на нижних уровнях Галактического Города. В одном из таких заездов его едва не убил кровавый резчик Ки Даив, прежде чем его нашел Оби-Ван. Примерно на третий год обучения Энакину и Оби-Вану была поручена первая совместная миссия по выслеживанию лидера культа, Кэда Чана. Чан, называвший себя Уни, был одним из лидеров разочарованных идеалистов и беженцев, желавших покинуть свои погрязшие в бюрократии миры. Отец Кэда, Вокс Чан, лидер культа, был убит во время расследования Оби-Вана и Энакина. Позднее Кэд простил Оби-Вана и отца-интригана за то, что они сделали. Во время следующей миссии они направились на живую планету Зонама-Секот, чтобы найти рыцаря-джедая Вергере, недавно пропавшую во время выполнения задания там. Без их ведома Уилхафф Таркин и Рейт Сиенар последовали за ними с целью использовать способность планеты к сочетанию органики и высоких технологий в постройке звездных истребителей, создавая их на непревзойденном уровне. На планете колонисты продавали «семена-партнеры», которые связывались со своими хозяевами и позволяли планете модифицировать истребители под покупателя. Энакин привлек наибольшее число семян-партнеров, чем кто-либо другой, и потому получил самый большой и сложный корабль. Он назвал свой новый биологический корабль Джабита. Когда Таркин и Сиенар прибыли, планета открыла свою разумную природу джедаям, объяснив, что Вергере отправилась с «Далекими чужаками», чтобы защитить Зонама-Секот. Энакин и Оби-Ван не спасли джедая-фош, но смогли остановить атаку Таркина. Когда Ки Даив, ставший телохранителем Таркина, попытался убить Энакина, тот в состоянии неконтролируемого гнева с помощью телекинеза сжег кровавого резчика изнутри. Оби-Вана не на шутку встревожило такое состояние падавана. К несчастью, Энакин был захвачен в плен и доставлен Таркину; тем не менее, Оби-Ван смог уничтожить корабль Таркина и спасти ученика. В это время у Зонама-Секот появилась возможность активировать гипердвигатель, заставивший планету исчезнуть в Неизвестных Регионах. Впоследствии Таркин и Сиенар вернулись в Республику. К сожалению, биологический корабль Энакина погиб вдали от своего создателя. После окончания миссии Оби-Ван и Энакин вернулись на Корусант. Становление джедая В 28 ДБЯ Энакин создал свой первый световой меч в пещерах Илума. В это время ему было видение Дарта Мола, сита, убившего Куай-Гона. Одолев этот призрак, он, очнувшись, понял, что меч готов. В возрасте 13 лет во время выполнения миссии на Нар-Шаддаа Энакин убил т’сурра-работорговца Крайна. Это позволило всем рабам Крайна получить свободу и привело к окончанию миссии рыцаря-джедая Сири Тачи, находившейся под прикрытием. Вскоре после этого юный джедай и его учитель вместе с Сири Тачи, ставшей уже рыцарем, Соарой Антана, Ри-Гаулом и их падаванами, Ферусом Олином, Даррой Тел-Танис и Тру Велдом соответственно, были посланы на миссию на Рандор, чтобы помочь в эвакуации планеты. Эвакуация была связана с утечкой смертельно опасного токсина. Он и остальные джедаи с падаванами позднее выяснили, что утечка токсина была связана с разбойниками-авони. Цепочка следов привела к Галену, вероломному рандорану, который был посажен в тюрьму за свои преступления. Тем не менее, авони не ответили за свое преступление и не покрыли причиненный ущерб. Энакину казалось, что планета оказалась в более тяжелом положении, чем когда они туда прибыли. Взрослая жизнь (22 ДБЯ-4 ДБЯ) В 22 ДБЯ, когда Скайуокеру было 19 лет, он, Кеноби, Луминара Ундули и её ученица Бэррисс Оффи отправились на Ансион с целью уладить пограничный спор, который мог привести к переходу стратегически важной планеты во владение Конфедерации. Если бы Ансион пал, за ним последовало бы великое множество других миров. Джедаи пообещали представителям городского населения убедить кочевников алвари дать разрешение на расширение за счёт степей. Взамен планета должна была остаться в составе Республики. Едва ли они знали, что конфликт был инициирован и искусственно поддерживался президентом Коммерческой гильдии Шу Май. Кеноби и Скайуокер прибыли как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Оффи и Ундули от толпы убийц. Усилиями Шу Май и её фаворита Соергга Хатта, джедаи находились в постоянной готовности к встрече с наёмными убийцами. Двое из них, Булган и Киакхта, похитили Оффи, но, когда падаван исцелила их раны, стали проводниками джедаев в кланах кочевников. Однажды джедаям пришлось развлекать хозяев по собственному усмотрению, и Скайуокер впечатлил ансионцев исполнением старинной песни. Джедаи установили контакт с верховным кланом Борокии, глава которого потребовал добыть клок шерсти редкого местного животного, после чего согласился с предложением джедаев ― при условии, что те помогут в борьбе против клана Джануул. Скайуокер был шокирован скорым согласием Кеноби, но у него был план. Перед самым началом битвы джедаи заняли позицию строго между воюющими сторонами, призывая их к сотрудничеству во благо всей планеты. Кеноби, Скайуокер, Ундули и Оффи впоследствии были атакованы обоими кланами, но, искусно парируя удары и уничтожая оружие, победили их абсолютно без потерь. Представители кланов, посовещавшись, решили заключить перемирие ― по крайней мере, на то время, что джедаи находятся на планете. Джедаи вернулись в столицу, чтобы проинформировать Сообщество, контролирующее судьбу планеты, об успехе. Ансион остался в составе Республики благодаря усилиям Скайуокера и его компаньонов. Участие Шу Май в этом деле так и осталось нераскрытым благодаря её статусу президента. Воссоединение с Амидалой За день до двадцатителетия Скайуокера, ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel на Падме Амидалу, теперь сенатора от сектора Чоммелл, совершила покушение охотница за головами Зам Уэселл. Скайуокер был лично назначен защищать и сопровождать Амидалу на её родной мир. Чтобы избежать лишнего внимания, они путешествовали под видом беженцев. Скайуокер не видел Амидалу десять лет, хотя думал о ней ежедневно с момента расставания на Набу. Его детская симпатия к ней выросла в очень сильное влечение. В беседах Скайуокер говорил о своей привязанности к Амидале, о недовольстве учебными методами Кеноби, недоверии к политическому процессу и о необходимости появления одного сильного лидера. За короткое время его влечение переросло в любовь, и Амидала, поначалу отталкивавшая его из чувства долга, скоро ответила взаимностью. В Озёрном краю они отбросили свои убеждения и впервые поцеловались. Оба казались очарованными друг другом, несмотря на разницу в социальном положении. Но Амидала первой пришла в себя, и, в то время, как Скайуокер был сосредоточен на собственных чувствах и жизни в настоящем, полагая, что отношения можно сохранить в тайне, она больше думала о своих обязанностях и долге. Она была достаточно дальновидной, чтобы понимать: их положение не позволяет иметь близкие отношения. Они нарушали древнюю традицию Ордена, согласно которой единственной привязанностью джедая должна была являться Сила. Возвращение на Татуин Ещё за несколько месяцев до встречи с Амидалой Скайуокер страдал от постоянных ночных кошмаров, в которых видел свою мать. Из-за этого он нарушил приказ защищать Амидалу, забрав её с собой на Татуин, чтобы найти Шми. Приземлившись, Скайуокер сразу же направился в магазин Уотто и узнал, что фермер Клигг Ларс освободил и женился на Шми. Когда выяснилось, что она была похищена таскенскими рейдерами, Скайуокер взял свуп-байк Оуэна Ларса и немедленно отправился за ней. Той ночью юный джедай обнаружил таскенский лагерь и, использовав своё чутьё, нашёл палатку, в которой удерживали его мать. Он освободил её от оков, но было слишком поздно. Измученная, лишённая сна и воды, Шми Скайуокер умерла у него на руках, но всё же увидела сына в последний раз. Скайуокер позволил шоку от смерти матери перерасти во взрыв так долго сдерживаемого гнева и эгоизма. Молодой джедай впал в неистовство, немилосердно вырезав всех обитателей лагеря ― даже, как он позже признался Амидале, детей и женщин.«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» Некоторые джедаи, включая Йоду и погибшего Квай-Гон Джинна, ощутили шок от этой резни так же сильно, как и мощное присутствие Скайуокера, опасно граничившее с тёмной стороной. Когда Скайуокер рассказывал Амидале об убийстве племени, то поначалу пытался оправдать свои действия, но потом осознал, что является джедаем и впал в раскаяние. Сенатор была очень озабочена таким поступком, но её чувства к юноше были слишком сильными, чтобы позволить ей объективно отреагировать на ситуацию. Она попыталась успокоить Скайуокера и никому не рассказала о его ужасном деянии. В гневе и сожалении джедай опрометчиво заявил, что однажды в его власти будет уберечь людей от смерти. Битва на Джеонозисе На Татуине Скайуокер узнал, что Кеноби взят в заложники дроидами Конфедерации, созданными джеонозийцами. Он решил ответственно подойти к выполнению приказа мастера Винду защищать Амидалу всеми силами и остаться на Татуине ― нетипичное для Скайуокера поведение, продиктованное неуверенностью в себе после случая с матерью. Однако, Амидала убедила джедая, что спасение учителя было бы правильным действием, и они полетели на Джеонозис. Уже на планете Скайуокер и Амидала проникли на завод по производству дроидов, но были схвачены и приговорены к смерти на гладиаторской арене. Перед лицом судьбы они наконец признались друг другу в любви и поцеловались ― в последний раз, как им казалось. Своевременное вмешательство джедаев и солдат-клонов позволило им освободиться, чтобы затем принять участие в сражении. Скайуокер и Кеноби преследовали графа Дуку, тайного руководителя Конфедерации и, что было неизвестно джедаям, лорда ситов. Они гнались за ним через огромные пустыни Джеонозиса, пока сит не привёл их в ангар. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Дуку, Скайуокер ослушался совета учителя и предпринял лобовую атаку на сита. Это был опрометчивый шаг: Дуку использовал молнию Силы, далеко отбросив падавана и оставив лежать без сознания. Кеноби отважно вступил в бой, но его навыки не могли равняться с мощностью и опытностью Дуку, поэтому он скоро был ранен и выведен из битвы. Скайуокер пришёл в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы отклонить удар, который мог стать смертельным для Кеноби. Призвав на помощь Силу, он использовал прыжок и заблокировал световой меч Дуку. Взяв оружие своего поверженного учителя, Скайуокер предпринял серию стремительных атак, которые сначала застали сита врасплох. Однако, несмотря на тактическое преимущество, обеспеченное вторым световым мечом, бой долго не продлился. Без усиленной подготовки, владение Скайуокера техникой Джар'Кай было недостаточно искусным, чтобы пробить защиту Дуку, и, в конечном счёте, сит смог вывести из строя зелёное лезвие, оставив джедая только с синим. Великое мастерство Дуку во владении формой Макаши позволило ему подавить сопротивление Скайуокера и выиграть дуэль, отрубив падавану руку. После того, как их спас Йода, Кеноби, Скайуокер и Амидала были отправлены на лечение в Храм джедаев. Женитьба на Падме Амидале После того, как Скайуокеру имплантировали механическую руку, созданную Верховным целителем Вокарой Че, он остался в Залах исцеления для адаптации. Тем временем, Йода направил Кеноби к Амидале, чтобы убедить её прекратить отношения с Избранным. Солгав, она согласилась, но попросила разрешения сделать это самостоятельно. Амидала предложила, чтобы Скайуокер сопровождал её обратно на Набу, и во время поездки она собиралась порвать с ним. Однако, эскорт был всего лишь прикрытием. Скайуокер и Амидала поженились, хотя это и противоречило Кодексу джедаев. Тайная свадебная церемония прошла в Варикино на Набу, обвенчал их набуанский священник Максирон Аголерга. Единственными свидетелями были дроиды C-3PO и R2-D2. После этого молодожёны старательно хранили тайну о своём незаконном союзе. Война Клонов (22 ДБЯ - 19 ДБЯ С началом Войн Клонов Энакин начал путь становления великим героем. Он был неповторимым пилотом космического истребителя, который провел множество успешных космический операций, в том числе близ Камино, Баламака, Рилота и т.д., с каждым разом все сильнее укрепляя свою репутацию. Он даже заработал редкое звание Тана, в знак признание его выдающихся навыков пилотирования. Он специально модифицировал свой истребитель Дельта 7, назвав его «Лазурный ангел» в честь своей жены, в уникальный и опаснейший корабль, который каждый раз во много превосходил любой истребитель. Он также доказал свою ценность вне кабины пилота, уничтожив древнее ситское оружие, известное как Темный собиратель. «Star Wars: The Clone Wars» видеоигра и помог отбросить сепаратистское Вторжение на Корусанте, которое затронуло Храм джедаев. Становление Дарта Вейдера Спасение канцлера Незадолго до конца войны, первая битва на Като Неймодии подкинула Скайуокеру и Кеноби ценный ключ к личности таинственного Дарта Сидиуса: механическое кресло Нута Ганрея. В него был встроен уникальный голопередатчик, который содержал сведения, способные сдвинуть республиканские силы с мёртвой точки в поисках неуловимого лорда ситов. Мейс Винду искал следы сита на Корусанте, а Скайуокер и Кеноби - во Внешнем Кольце. Как раз во время атаки Конфедерации на Корусант выяснилось, что следы ведут в индустриальный район этой планеты, и Скайуокер вместе с Кеноби прервали свой визит на Тайт, немедленно направившись к столице. Бой на Корусанте сорвал расследование. Винду принял участие в битве, столкнувшись с генералом Гривусом и сильно ранив его. Но киборгу всё же удалось захватить в плен канцлера Палпатина и сбежать на флагман «Незримая длань».Labyrinth of Evil Прежде чем армада сепаратистов достигла Корусанта, Скайуокер и Кеноби возвратились из Внешнего Кольца, чтобы спасти «пленённого» канцлера. Прибыв в эпицентр битвы, они взяли штурмом флагман Конфедерации на своих лёгких перехватчиках Эта-2 типа «Актис». Двое джедаев пробились к кораблю и добрались до генеральского штаба в командной башне, где удерживался Палпатин. Пока они пытались освободить канцлера, в комнату вошёл граф Дуку, сопровождаемый двумя боевыми супердроидами В2. В отличие от первого столкновения с Дуку на Джеонозисе тремя годами ранее, в этот раз Скайуокер и Кеноби слаженно дрались бок-о-бок, пока лорд ситов не использовал Силу в попытке задушить Кеноби. Затем он одновременно отбросил Скайуокера ударом ноги и швырнул потерявшего сознания Кеноби в другой конец комнаты, придавив затем частью платформы с помощью Силы. Скайуокер вернулся в бой, поддаваясь на провокации Дуку и постепенно теряя контроль над эмоциями. Он выпустил на свободу весь свой страх, ненависть и гнев, противопоставляя Макаши сита собственное мастерство в стиле Джем Со. Короткий бой закончился внезапно, когда Скайуокер отрубил ситу обе кисти – акт мести за потерю собственной руки в их первой дуэли. Удовлетворённый увиденным, Палпатин призвал джедая убить Дуку. Поддавшись на уговоры канцлера, Скайуокер скрестил оба световых меча (свой и сита) на шее Дуку и обезглавил. Джедай ещё не знал истинной сущности Палпатина, как и не знал, что исполнил свою роль в плане предательства: убив Дуку, он сделал первый шаг к тому, чтобы занять место ученика Дарта Сидиуса. Тем не менее, Скайуокер немедленно пожалел о своём поступке, поскольку убийство невооружённого противоречило пути джедаев. Палпатин успокоил его совесть заявлением, что это было «естественным» в подобной ситуации, и что это не первое убийство в его жизни, вспомнив о матери Скайуокера, Шми, и народе песков. Энакин освободил канцлера от оков и сбежал из штаба с бессознательным Кеноби на плечах, игнорируя приказы Палпатина бросить мастера-джедая. Их побег был недолгим, поскольку скоро их схватили и доставили к генералу Гривусу на капитанский мостик, где Скайуокер и генерал наконец встретились лицом к лицу после многочисленных непрямых столкновений во время войны. Гривус отметил, что Скайуокер слишком молод для человека с его репутацией, а джедай парировал, что генерал «ниже, чем он ожидал». Затем, по команде Скайуокера, R2-D2 провёл отвлекающий манёвр, дав двум джедаям время забрать свои световые мечи, освободиться от наручников и атаковать телохранителей генерала. Гривусу всё-таки удалось сбежать от джедаев и выпустить все спасательные капсулы, поскольку флагман начал стремительно падать на Корусант, притягиваясь гравитацией планеты. Скайуокер взялся за пилотирование остатков корабля и смог совершить аварийную посадку в заброшенном индустриальном районе Корусанта. Падение на тёмную сторону right|thumb|Дарт Вейдер на Мустафаре left|trumb|150px|Энакин Скайуокер присягает Палпатину После возвращения на Корусант Падме рассказывает Энакину, что она беременна. thumb|left|200px|Дарт Вейдер [[Дуэль на Мустафаре|сражается со своим бывшим учителем на Мустафаре]] Палпатин, который остается ближайшим другом и наставником, делает Энакина своим представителем перед Советом. Однако подозрительный Совет джедаев отказывается произвести Энакина в ранг мастера-джедая и приказывает ему шпионить за Палпатином. Разозленный приказом изменить Палпатину, Энакин теряет всю веру в Совет. В это же время, Палпатин советует Энакину обучиться тёмной стороне Силы для того, чтобы обрести бессмертие. Скайуокер понимает, что Палпатин и есть Дарт Сидиус, за которым так долго охотился Орден джедаев и раскрывает его секрет Мейсу Винду. Пока Винду идет арестовывать Палпатина, Энакину приходит неизбежная мысль: без Палпатина он потеряет шанс спасти свою жену. right|250px|thumb|Дарт Вейдер после дуэли со своим бывшим учителем Энакин отправляется к Палпатину и застает яростную схватку между Винду и канцлером. Юный джедай не позволил Винду убить Палпатина и, когда тот взмахнул мечом для решающего удара, отрубил ему кисть. После этого Палпатин молнией убивает Винду и силовым толчком выбрасывает его из окна. После недолгой беседы Энакин приносит клятву верности и, получив имя Дарт Вейдер, становится ситом. По приказу Палпатина он совершает множество ужасных дел: зачищает Храм джедаев, затем, отправившись на Мустафар, убивает правителей Конфедерации Независимых Систем… И, увидев не особую радость от своей жены, приехавшей туда, придушил ее. Прибывший за Энакином Оби-Ван Кеноби ужасается происходящему, и начинается битва. После продолжительного поединка хоть и ученик Оби-вана смотрелся лучше но Оби-Ван одерживает верх,лишая противника нижних конечностей, левой руки, и Вейдер падает в лаву. Оби-Ван бросается на помощь к Падме, захватив клинок бывшего ученика. Юный сит погиб бы, если бы не Император, который подключил к нему систему жизнеобеспечения в виде доспехов, и Энакин принял вид Дарта Вейдера. Он так и не узнал о рождении детей Леи и Люка. На службе Императора thumb|left|200px|Дарт Вейдер со своим новым учителем Многие из первых миссий Вейдера лично назначались Императором. Эти задания включали убийство группы рыцарей-джедаев, пытавшихся заманить его в западню на Кесселе, пресечение смуты сенатора Фанг Зара на Альдераане. Известное задание было на планете Хоногр, опустошенной Сепаратистами токсином Trihexalophine1138 во время Войны клонов. Он обещал аборигенам ногри, что Империя восстановит экосистему Хоногра при условии, что они будут служить Императору как убийцы. Во время своих ранних миссий для Палпатина Вейдер пилотировал черный перехватчик Эта-2 класса Актис, иногда при сопровождении V-крылых истребителей Альфа-3 класса Нимбус. Его личным флагманским судном в это время был «Истец»— Звездный разрушитель класса Империал. Личной задачей Вейдера был Приказ 66 — поиск и устранение оставшихся в живых джедаев, среди которых были Эмпатоджайос Бранд, Ан’я Керо, которую он знал по Храму джедаев как «Темную Женщину» и Халагад Вентор, от которого Вейдер узнал местонахождение других выживших джедаев, включая Ку Рана. Позднее он разыскал трех пропавших джедаев с планеты Муркхана: мастеров-джедаев Роана Шрайна, Бола Чэйтака и Оли Старстоун, а также падавана Чэйтака. Однако враг номер один— Оби-Ван Кеноби, сумел ускользнуть от него. Кеноби спрятался на Татуине, куда Вейдер не хотел возвращаться из-за опасения пробудить личность Энакина Скайуокера. thumb|165px|Дарт Вейдер, Тёмный лорд ситов Вейдер, обладая большим богатством и могуществом, тем не менее, не окружал себя комфортом. Он имел собственное имение на Корусанте и тайное убежище на терзаемой ураганами планете Вьюн — замок Баст. 501-ый Легион, находившийся под его командованием с момента резни в Храме джедаев, стал его личной охраной. За действия, предпринимаемые легионом от имени Вейдера в ходе Гражданской войны, он заработал прозвище «Кулак Вейдера». В 7 ДБЯ Вейдер вел научно-исследовательскую работу на Фаллиине. Его намерением было проведение испытаний по созданию биологического оружия. В результате несчастного случая произошло заражение всей области вокруг испытательного полигона. По приказу Вейдера область была стерилизована, что повлекло гибель примерно 200 000 Фаллиинцев, включая семью главы «Черного Солнца» принца Шизора. В глазах Империи, смерть этих аборигенов была небольшой ценой, заплаченной для предотвращения смерти миллионов на остальной части планеты и возможной межпланетной эпидемии. После этого принц Шизор стал злейшим врагом Вейдера. Вейдера ненавидел и знаменитый наемный убийца Боба Фетт, однако после битвы на Малом Мариксе, которая окончилась ничьей, они прониклись взаимным уважением. В 1 ДБЯ, Вейдер и Палпатин стали целью группы предателей из Имперских офицеров во главе с гранд-моффом Трахта. Трахта считал ситов глупыми и архаичными и полагал, что Империя не может управляться культом двух людей. Для уничтожения двух лордов ситов они планировали использовать партию измененных штурмовиков, лояльных только им. Однако их заговор не удался по причине внутреннего конфликта между заговорщиками. Восстание Тайный ученик Дарт Вейдер разыскивал джедаев по всей Галактике, на Кашиике сразился с Кенто Мареком и взял его сына по имени Гален Марек в ученики. После 10 лет обучения Вейдер заставил его сначала убить нескольких джедаев, переживших приказ 66, а затем "убил" его, якобы на глазах у Императора, но спас его, чтобы он собрал врагов Империи, чтобы уничтожить их, хотя заявил самому Галену, или Старкиллеру, что вместе они уничтожат Палпатина и что этот инцидент должен был вызвать ненависть Галена к Императору. Тот собрал Альянс свободных планет, Вейдер напал на глав Альянса и захватил их, едва не убив Галена, и Гален отправился их выручать. Победив Вейдера в бою и устояв против предложений Императора стать новым учеником последнего, Гален Марек погиб, чтобы спасти жизнь лидеров Альянса. Два лорда ситов сами оказались источником Альянса, ещё более сплотившегося после смерти Галена. А поняв, что Император хочет другого ученика, Вейдер всерьёз стал строить планы свергнуть его. И на этом не закончилось положительное влияние Вейдера на Альянс. Вейдер создал на Камино некоторое количество клонов Галена, и один из самых удачных сбежал из-за переданной от оригинала любви к пилоту Джуно Эклипс, а когда Вейдер украл её, чтобы вернуть клона Галена, тот вернулся во главе флота Альянса, победил Вейдера в бою, отсёк ему руку и взял в плен. Судя по всему, Вейдер был освобождён, но Камино оказалось в руках Альянса. Высокопоставленный изменник Затем Вэйдер ловил изменника, передававшего Альянсу сведения об Имперских силах, и, установив, что это мофф Каласт, поймал его и передал в руки Императора, который допросил и казнил Каласта. Планы "Звезды Смерти" С потерей украденных Кайлом Катарном планов Звезды Смерти, Вейдер получил приказ Императора непосредственно заняться восстановлением утерянных схем. После неудавшейся попытки 501-го Легиона вернуть эти планы на станции «Полис Масса» имперцы отследили, что они были отправлены на Тантиве IV, коррелианском корвете, принадлежавшем Принцессе Лее Органе с Альдераана. Звездный Разрушитель «Опустошитель» взял на абордаж судно принцессы. Захват корабля снова не принес никаких результатов по поиску пропавших планов, но в плен была захвачена Лея Органа. Доставив Органу на Звезду Смерти и используя специального пыточного дроида, Вейдер попытался выяснить местоположение секретной базы Союза, но и это не дало результата. Сит не знал, что пытает собственную дочь. Тогда гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин — командующий Звездой Смерти, решил воздействовать на Лею угрозой уничтожения ее родной планеты Альдераана, в результате чего даже после названия местонахождения повстанцев, Таркин отдал приказ на уничтожение. Там же, на Звезде Смерти, Вейдер наконец-то, после долгих поисков, встретился со своим пожилым наставником в их втором и последнем поединке на световых мечах — Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Схватка на «Звезде Смерти» Когда «Тысячелетний сокол» с Люком Скайуокером, Ханом Соло, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Чубаккой был захвачен притягивающим лучом и перенесён в ангар «Звезды Смерти», Вейдер почувствовал присутствие своего старого учителся, оставившего Вейдера умирать на Мустафаре. Вейдер тихо последовал по коридорам боевой станции и наконец, недалеко от ангара с кораблём, встретил Оби-Вана. Вейдер и Оби-Ван включили свои световые мечи и начали сражаться. Оби-Ван проигнорировал смерть, сказав Вейдеру, что он станет только сильнее. Вейдер нанёс смертельный удар, но Оби-Ван не погиб, а воссоединился с Силой и продолжил помогать Люку Скайуокеру. Несмотря на необычное исчезновение Оби-Вана, Вейдер наконец почувствовал, что убил человека, которого ненавидел больше двух десятилетий. Победа в этом бою осталась за Вейдером, но Оби-Ван не умер, он слился с Силой, и продолжил обучение Люка Скайуокера. Битва при Явине Для определения местоположения повстанческой базы Вейдер позволил Люку и Хану Соло, которые решили спасти Принцессу Лею, скрыться с техническими планами Звезды Смерти, поместив на "Тысячелетний сокол" маячок. Во время Битвы у Явина, темный лорд вел усовершенствованный TIE-истребитель x1 и едва не уничтожил последнюю надежду повстанцев. Вейдер почувствовал, что один из молодых пилотов имеет мощный потенциал Силы и будет вовлечен в серию событий, которые в итоге приведут Империи к гибели. Когда Тысячелетний сокол подстрелил один из его прикрывающих истребителей, другой запаниковал и врезался в истребитель Вейдера, который выбросило в открытый космос. Вейдер потерпел крушение на Ваале, а после добрался до Корусанта, где Император сделал ему формальный выговор за не состоятельность в действиях против повстанцев. Вейдер продолжил свою миссию по поиску базы Альянса. Он организовал еще несколько акций против повстанцев, в том числе операцию по захвату станции «Рулетка» («Wheel gambling»), и лишь затем узнал, кто же уничтожил Звезду Смерти. Поиск привел его к мирам Ултаар и Центарес. Пытая пилота повстанцев, он узнал, что разрушивший Звезду Смерти Люк Скайуокер — его сын. thumb|left|250px|Дарт Вейдер представляет проект новой Звезды Смерти Императору, гранд-адмиралам [[Трауну и Милтину Такелу]] Вейдер решил захватить Скайуокера в плен и склонить его на тёмную сторону Силы. Люка пытались похитить трижды — на Джазбине, на Фондоре и на Аридусе, но ему каждый раз удавалось спастись. Между тем Дарт Вейдер принимал участие в таких конфликтах, как война охотников за головами, но основное внимание уделял повстанцам. Спустя шесть месяцев после Битвы у Явина на Фондоре было завершено строительство самого большого корабля в Империи, первого Звездного Суперразрушителя класса «Исполнитель». Вейдер сделал огромный корабль своим флагманом и вместе с огромным флотом отправился на Явин, чтобы наконец уничтожить базу повстанцев. К его разочарованию, некомпетентность командира корабля, адмирала Гриффа, позволила повстанцам эвакуироваться. Разыскивая новое убежище повстанцев, Дарт Вейдер не забывал и об экспериментах, подобных тем, которым он предавался на Фалиине. Не считая печально известного проекта «Звездный крик», он наблюдал за разработкой на Кадриле психотропного препарата «Пасифог» и финансировал план генерала Рома Мока по созданию боевых дроидов нового поколения — «Тёмных солдат». Когда подчиненные Вейдера захватили на Мимбане Люка Скайуокера и принцессу Лею, лорд ситов отправился на эту планету и вызвал обоих на поединок, однако дух Оби-Вана Кеноби руководил Скайуокером и одолел Вейдера, отрубив ему протез правой руки. Незадолго до битвы на Хоте Вейдер заручился помощью гранд адмирала Трауна, чтобы помешать деятельности «Черного Солнца» принца Шизора на Кореллии. В обмен на это темный лорд предоставил в распоряжение Трауна своих ногрийских боевиков. Траун также помог Вейдеру разработать тактику битвы при Дерре IV, — эта победа была для Империи очень важна, так как открывала прямой путь на Хот. Сын Скайуокера Вейдер полагал, что его будущий ребенок умер с его женой Падме Амидалой, но, в конечном счете, он определил, что Люк действительно его сын. Сит во чтобы то ни стало решил выследить молодого повстанца, тем более, что это совпадало с его целью, уничтожения повстанческого движения. Вооруженный этими сведениями, Вейдер придумал несколько планов по захвату молодого джедая. Он вовлек Дом Тадж, знатное семейство, в план по захвату Скайуокера в мире Монастери. Также он использовал актера, изображающего из себя Оби-Ван Кеноби, для попытки завлечь Люка на планету Аридус. Когда Правитель Бин Эссада узнал, что Скайуокер и принцесса Лея находятся на Мимбане, он связался с темным лордом. Вейдер направился в мир джунглей и столкнулся с молодым джедаем в заброшенном храме Помоджема. Во время борьбы лорд ситов свалился в жертвенный колодец, а повстанцы смогли сбежать. После Вейдер направил тысячи разведовательных дроидов в отдаленные области Галактики и, в конце концов, обнаружил базу повстанцев «Эхо» на Хоте. В результате некомпетентности Адмирала Оззеля, который сорвал внезапное нападение Смертельной Эскадры, выйдя из гиперпространства слишком близко к планете и дав Повстанцам обнаружить Имперский флот, планетарная бомбардировка сорвалась. Сам адмирал заплатил за ошибку жизнью. Вместо него на должность был назначен капитан Фирмус Пиетт. Вейдер был вынужден начать наземную операцию, в результате чего повстанческим силам удалось сбежать. В то время как имперские истребители преследовали "Сокол" в астероидах, Вейдер получил новое задание от Императора — захватить Люка Скайуокера, своего собственного сына и пилота, разрушившего Звезду Смерти. Чтобы обмануть Императора и продолжить выполнение собственного плана, Вейдер предложил обратить Люка на темную сторону Силы. Император согласился, отметив, что Люк будет «хорошим вложением». Тем временем он сам задумал устранить Вейдера и взять Люка в ученики. Вейдер продолжил поиск "Тысячелетнего сокола", созвав охотников за головами. В конце концов, "Сокол" вышел из астероидного поля и был засечен Звездным Разрушителем «Мститель» под командованием капитана Нииды. Хан Соло, как бывший имперский офицер, знал слабые места Имперского линкора и совершив обманный маневр посадил свой корабль в мертвой точке позади командного моста Разрушителя. "Тысячелетний сокол" снова пропал с радаров Мстителя. Капитан Лорт Нида взял ответственность за потерю фрахтовщика и принес извинения Вейдеру. Лорд ситов "принял" их, применив на капитане силовое удушье, и еще одним имперским офицером стало меньше. Космический Флот, так и не захватив "Сокол", покинул систему Хот. А "Сокол", выскользнув из ловушки, направился на Беспин, газодобывающую колонию, управляемую Лэндо Калриссианом, старым другом Хана Соло. Боба Фетт, один из охотников за головами, нанятых Вейдером, вычислил Соло, проследил за Соколом и сообщил Вейдеру. Вейдер высадился в Облачном городе и, угрожая Калриссиану, принудил его к предательству друга. Когда "Сокол" прибыл, Вейдер захватил Хана Соло. В это время Люк Скайуокер проходил обучение у Йоды на Дагоба. Он имел видение о пытках своего друга и, не закончив обучение, помчался в Облачный город спасать друзей, несмотря на самые строгие предупреждения Йоды о том, что он рискует обратиться к темной стороне. Тем временем Вейдер заморозил Соло в карбоните, чтобы проверить, останется ли повстанец жив, дабы использовать установку для заморозки молодого Скайуокера, чем огорчил Бобу Фетта, который хотел Соло доставить живым Джаббе Хатту. Дуэль на Беспине и последствия thumb|250px|Дарт Вейдер сражается с сыном на [[Беспин|Беспине]] Люк отыскал Вейдера, и сразился с ним. Не зная истинной сущности своего противника, слабо обученный Люк, как и предупреждали Йода и Оби-Ван, не был готов к поединку с могучим и опытным Вейдером, который в ходе боя отрубил ему правую руку. Там Вейдер открыл Люку тайну их родства. thumb|left|145px|Вейдер предлагает своему сыну воссоединиться с ним и править галактикой Люк отказался присоединяться к отцу и прыгнул в вентиляционную шахту. Вейдер нашел световой меч сына, некогда принадлежавший ему самому, и отсеченную руку. Трофеи он преподнес Палпатину, который хранил их в сокровищнице на Вейланде. Люк спасся от падения в газовую бездну планеты, зацепившись за коммуникационную антенну, и использовав Силу, вызвал Лею, которую в свою очередь спас Лэндо Калриссиан. Лея услышала его и вернулась за ним на "Тысячелетнем соколе". "Соколу" удалось уйти от флагмана Вейдера. Вейдеру удалось захватить Люка и на борту военной станции «Таркин», однако несколько предателей-офицеров организовали покушение на темного лорда, так что поединка не состоялось. Некоторое время постоянные неприятности не позволяли Вейдеру вплотную заниматься поисками Скайуокера. Двое его союзников — адмирал Харков и гранд адмирал Заарин — оказались предателями: последний пытался на Корусанте похитить Палпатина (который намеренно притворялся беспомощным), однако Вейдер спас Императора, проявив поразительное мастерство управления TIE истребителем класса «Защитник». Принц Шизор долго вынашивал планы мести Дарту Вейдеру, и в конце концов попытался убить Люка Скайуокера. Вейдер предпочитал, чтобы Скайуокера никто и пальцем не трогал, пока он лично не попытается обратить сына на свою сторону, и примерно наказал Шизора, обратив его в пыль вместе с роскошной космической резиденцией. Император заметил изменения происходящие внутри Вейдера после сражения в Облачном городе и, опасаясь что ученик пойдёт против него после присоединения Люка к себе, отправил Мару Джейд убить Скайуокера на Татуине до того, как Вейдер сможет им заняться. Однако Джабба не пустил руку императора к себе во дворец, и Императору оставалось рассчитывать только на то, что Люк сам убьёт Вейдера, присоединится к Тёмной стороне и станет новым учеником Императора. Возвращение на светлую сторону thumb|left|Дарт Сидиус вынуждает Люка вступить в битву со своим отцом Через 4 года после Битвы у Явина, под руководством Моффа Джерджеррода близилась к завершению постройка Звезды Смерти II. Вейдер наблюдал за последней стадией строительства и вскоре почувствовал Люка Скайуокера на борту челнока, движущегося на луну Эндор. На Эндоре, Люк сам сдался имперским войскам и его доставили к Вейдеру. Сит еще раз попытался убедить Люка присоединиться к темной стороне, но на сей раз Вейдер уже руководствовался желанием защитить сына. Когда эта попытка потерпела неудачу, Вейдер забрал сына к Императору Палпатину. Последний решительный бой между Люком Скайуокером и Дартом Вейдером произошел на борту второй Звезды Смерти в присутствии Императора. Люк попытался добраться до светлого начала, оставшегося от того, что некогда было Энакином Скайуокером, но когда Вейдер узнал, что у него есть дочь, он обещал, что попытается склонить её на службу темной стороне. Люка охватил страх за сестру и он, используя темную сторону Силы, с яростью напал на Вейдера. С отсечением правой руки Вейдера, ярость Люка исчезла, уставившись на свою собственную кибернетическую руку, он понял, что уже начал становиться преемником Вейдера. 190px|thumb|Энакин Скайуокер спасает [[Люк Скайуокер|своего сына от Императора Палпатина]] Палпатин уговаривал Люка добить умирающего отца и присоединиться к темной стороне, но Люк отказался, и это помогло духу Энакина Скайуокера победить дух Дарта Вейдера. Палпатин атаковал Люка Силовой молнией. Корчась в муках, Люк просил своего отца о помощи. Вейдер своей оставшейся рукой поднял Императора и бросил его в шахту реактора Звезды Смерти, где тот взорвался в буре тёмных сил. Вейдер был поражен мощью вспышки силы Палпатина, что вывело из строя его систему жизнеобеспечения. Он ненадолго пережил Императора. В последние мгновения жизни он упросил Люка снять с него маску, чтобы он смог увидеть его собственными глазами. Вейдер снова обратился к светлой стороне Силы и стал Энакином Скайуокером, Избранным, принесшим баланс Силы, убив Палпатина и погибнув. Дух Энакина явился обоим его детям — Люку на Эндоре и Лее на Бакуре, — а затем обрел покой. 250px|left|thumb|Дарт Вейдер и [[501-й легион на борту «Тантива IV».]] Пророчество Энакин Скайуокер, согласно древнему преданию, был избранным, способным восстановить равновесие Силы, уничтожив ситов. На самом деле, по словам магистра Йоды, «пророчество могли неправильно истолковать»— Энакин восстанавливал равновесие при условии уничтожения практически всех джедаев, оставив с каждой стороны одного учителя и одного ученика, что и было совершено, когда Приказ 66 был приведён в действие. Тайны прошлого thumb|right|200px|[[Кейд Скайуокер сражается с Вейдером в видении.]] В 35 ПБЯ, когда Люк Скайуокер чистил R2-D2, Мастер-джедай случайно натолкнулся на голограмму Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы, в которой Энакин говорил своей возлюбленной, что у него был сон о Падме, которая умирала в родах. Год спустя Люк также увидел ещё одну голограмму Энакина, убивающего джедаев в Храме джедаев. Немногим позже, во время войны Роя, Люк смог увидеть смерть Падме. В другой голограмме, спроектированной R2-D2, было показано, как его отец применяет Удушье силы на Падме. После смерти Люка в 137 ПБЯ Энакин показался в видении Силы Кейду Скайуокеру, одному из своих потомков. В том видении он появился, когда перешёл на темную сторону, затем превратился в Дарта Вейдера и сражался в поединке с Кейдом. После победы над Кейдом Вейдер снял шлем, показывая свое сожженное лицо, и предупредил Кейда об опасностях темной стороны. Вместо того, чтобы просто предостеречь о темной стороне, Энакин предупредил своего потомка, что он должен контролировать свою ненависть и гнев, чтобы они не обернулись против него, как это случилось с Энакином в поединке с Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Мустафаре. За кулисами *На момент смерти, Дарту Вейдеру было 46 лет, однако в отредактированной версии Оригинальной трилогии, перед Люком Скайуокером появляется дух молодого Энакина (Хейден Кристенсен). В первой версии Возвращения джедая перед Люком появлялся Энакин в возрасте 46-ти лет (Себастьян Шоу). Появления Как Энакин Скайуокер ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / novel / junior novelization *''Ready, Set, Podrace!'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''Anakin's Fate'' *''Anakin's Pit Droid'' *''Podrace!'' *''Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Anakin Skywalker: A Jedi's Journal'' *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' series **''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' **''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' **''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' **''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' **''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' **''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' **''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' **''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' **''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' **''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' **''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / novel / junior novelization *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Hive'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' / novel / junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The New Padawan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / novel / junior novelization *''Evil Eyes'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Omen'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Precipice'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''In His Image'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Urchins'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Dear Anakin'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Blind Force'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Sithisis'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Racer Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' }} Как Дарт Вейдер *''История Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные Войны эпизод III: Месть Ситхов'' / новела / junior novelization *''DТёмный Властелин: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Ночи Корусканта I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Ночи Корусканта II: Street of Shadows'' *''Ночи Корусканта III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans'' *''Star Wars'' Mighty Chronicles *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' / novel / junior novelization / radio *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Mighty Chronicles *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' / novel / junior novelization / radio *''Return of the Jedi'' Mighty Chronicles *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Darksaber'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' * *''In His Image'' * * * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Side Trip'' *''One Step Ahead'' * * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' * * * * *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Simple Tricks'' * *''Love Is a Warm Blaster'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Sandstorm'' *''The Duty'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Prey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''First Impressions'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Trooper'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Fred Jawa'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''River of Chaos'' *''The Hidden'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Death Masque'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Free Memory'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' comics *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''The Other'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars'' NES game *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' NES game *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Super Star Wars'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars'' arcade game *''The Empire Strikes Back'' arcade game *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' arcade game *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' }} Внешние ссылки *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (1) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (2) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (3) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте swgalaxy.ru *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте holonet.ru *Дарт Вейдер на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» Примечания bg:Анакин Скайуокър da:Anakin Skywalker de:Anakin Skywalker en:Anakin Skywalker es:Anakin Skywalker fr:Anakin Skywalker it:Anakin Skywalker ja:アナキン・スカイウォーカー hu:Anakin Skywalker nl:Anakin Skywalker pl:Anakin Skywalker pt:Anakin Skywalker sl:Anakin Skywalker fi:Anakin Skywalker sv:Anakin Skywalker zh-hk:達斯·維達 Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Джедаи Категория:Поструусанские джедаи Категория:Члены Совета джедаев Категория:Пилоты Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Родившиеся в 42 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Гонщики на подах